Cops and Elves Don't Go Together
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Nico was a dignified detective. He caught criminals. He helped the innocent. He solved mysteries. He was not one of santa's helpers! Nor was he the guy who got thrust into high school memories all because of a pair of fucking hot green leggings on a fucking hot blonde beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Cops and Elves Don't Go Together**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot.**

 **a/n: two/three? shot here we goo!**

* * *

He was a cop. He was a certified, trainer police officer. He caught criminals. He saved lives. He did _not_ deal with 'santa and his elves.'

He normally worked as a detective, but he always volunteered to give an extra hand as a mall cop at the extravagant mall that was owned by his friends, Annabeth Chase and Piper McClean. Annabeth had designed the mall and began building when the buyer backed out. Piper had never planned on owning a mall or anything, but she said she simply couldn't let Annabeth's breathtaking designs go to waste. So she bought the mall and put Annabeth as a co-owner despite Annabeth putting in only a few hundred dollars herself.

And they were doing amazing. The mall was one of the most articulate designs he'd ever seen. The only problem was that the most expensive stores were spaced out quite a bit. Each jewelry store required an officer nearby, and there were at least 5 located all across the mall. That still left out all the other general stores that were also robbed often. So Nico always gathered his colleges and volunteered to help out for a cheap pay; there were few mall cops even in their large city.

He'd been doing that every Christmas season for five years, and not once did anyone ever insult him so much as to placing him with Santa.

He'd complained to Piper, but she said it was out of her hands. She said to embrace the Christmas spirit and spread some joy.

Well, Nico did not want to spread some joy. He had no joy to spread. Yet he somehow found himself on Santa's stage at nine-thirty in the morning the next day. The only perk to this job was the hours were few and far between.

When he made it onto the stage, he understood why they needed a cop with them. Between the fake winter trees and rocks and pounds of snow, Santa's kingdom was quite remote and tucked away from the outside world. He didn't even hear the hustle and bustle from the rest of the mall. The area was very open, and everyone was residing in the large gingerbread hut.

There were five people inside. Santa had his hat and coat off and Nico could recognize him as Gleeson Hedge, their old high school gym teacher. He was a short Santa, unfortunately, and the pants clearly did not fit him properly. But by the way he gave hearty ho-ho-ho laugh after a hearty ho-ho-ho laugh, he was determined to play this role. Beside him, listening painfully, was a talented photographer by the name of Silena Beauregard. She was also a friend of theirs and was definitely doing Annabeth a favor because he work far outshined shitty Santa pictures. Her boyfriend and temporary assistant, Charles Beckendorf, had her tucked into his side as she riddled with her camera, both giggling. Gods, they found this fun...

That left the two elves. One was, of course, Drew Tanaka. The first year, Percy was Santa. The second year, Jason was Santa. Nico believed that was the reason she constantly agreed to be an elf, all in hopes they'd come back. Well, she also clearly loved the outfit. Currently, she was caking her face in rosy red blush and sparkling highlighter.

The second elf was somebody Nico had known lightly and made out with often during his days back at high school. Will Solace was a bright, tan, blonde, blue-eyed hot jock. He was on the basketball team. And he was the guy always rumored to be gay. Nico had spent his days in high school sheltered in the closet, as did Will, clearly. Even their closest friends' suspicions were only confirmed during college. And Will Solace was always a mystery to everyone except Nico, who knew the truth and kept it locked away on Will's behalf. And partly his. They went to a small private school. Everyone knew of everyone. And nobody was gay. Not a single person in his class had ever came out or uttered a word...about themselves, that is. Nico had heard all the rumors of Will, and Will's rumors were probably the only reason people didn't start any about Nico. He had been painfully obvious, enough that Will didn't even ask him. He simply knew.

Now he was here, volunteering. Of course he as volunteering. He'd always been the nicest person on earth. It used to get on Nico's nerves. It still slightly did.

He didn't have more time to ponder about Will because Gleeson, more commonly just called Coach Hedge, spotted Nico and clapped his hands together. "Nico's arrived! Great!" At that, all heads turned to him. Most of them smiled, with the exception of Drew, who glared, and Will, who just...stared. It make Nico shift uncomfortably. It was like Will had thought him to be dead.

"Now we can get started. Silena and Beckendorf - you man the camera and position people. Will and Drew - one directs and takes the money, names, and all that, the other can lead the kids and families and make the reindeer hats. Hand out candy. You know - be an elf. Nico - you keep the creeps off me. I know I'm attractive, but I'm here for the kids! And take away anyone who's bat shit crazy or line slippers. You know the drill." He really didn't, but there wasn't much to it. "We start in ten, people!"

Nico could not believe he was actually here. Mall cops were one thing, but a Santa Cop? Why don't you take his masculinity card away then and there?

"You look very happy to be here," commented a smooth voice of lavender. Nico looked up and found the sparkling blue eyes crinkling at him. Will Solace in all his glory was extending a cookie toward him. "I know we don't have donuts, but maybe you can make an exception for me," he continued with a wink.

Nico snorted derisively. "I've been told never to take food from leprechauns - untrustworthy bunch."

Will looked like Nico had slapped him. "I - I'm no leprechaun! What sort or scam do you think we're running here?! I'm an elf!"

Nico spilled forward with laughter. "Where're your ears then, elf?"

Will's glare turned his face red. "I'll be back. No donut for you then, Scrooge!"

Nico follows him to his previous seat, smirking as he stole the cookie from his lips. He ate it in three bites while Will watched, completely astounded and insulted. "Delicious. Thanks, Solace."

"You're a smug little ass," Will said hauntingly, securing his ears in a dramatic manor so as to prove to Nico he was, in fact, an elf. Nico simply shrugged and smiled.

"Cussing put an officer...hmm, I bet that could get you a few days, maybe even a week."

Will's jaw dropped, and for a moment, fear pulled behind his eyes. Finally, Nico burst into hysterics. "You should have seen your face! Oh gods...chill out. I'm not a total dick, just an ass."

Will was a sputtering mess. He couldn't decide between which words to use, it seemed. "You - I - abuse of power -" and a bunch of other interesting insults.

Nico leaned against the table. "Hmm. Pretty sure I heard 'eat a dick' in there. Nice. Original. Very appropriate coming from Santa's elf."

With that, he patted Will chest and walked outside. Will didn't seem able to function without exploding for a good minute.

The area was still barren. Kids and families were most likely waiting outside the busy stage for one of the elves to open the gate. Nico took a spot between Santa and the entrance line. Drew and Will came out, both with completed outfits.

For a modest helper of innocent Santa, their outfits were far from it. Drew had a short, tight dress that hugged her curves and had a low cut. But that wasn't what Nico was looking at. He was looking at Will's outfit.

He was dressed in green leggings and a semi-long shirt that, when he bent over to move fake presents out of the way, rode up enough to give Nico a full view of his ass that had only seemed to grow rounder since the days of high school. His little boots jingled as he walked toward Nico, a firm frown planted on his face that was adorned in minor make up consisting of large red stains on his cheeks. His hat and ears only complemented his jaw line and general facial structure that looked nowhere near innocent or young enough to be deemed elf-worthy.

"Can I ask you a question or will you threaten to arrest me again?" Will asked hotly. Nico stepped beside him and grinned, hands on his belt.

"Only if you're into that," he winked. Will became a sputtering mess again, cheeks red without any makeup.

"Nico di Angelo. Where was this confidence back in high school?"

He grinned dirtily. "College taught me a few things."

Will shot him a impressed smile. His eyes ran up and down Nico's body. "It sure did." He noticed Drew squawking at him to open the gate and sighed. "Keep me safe today, will ya?"

Nico grunted in reply. "Of course. Just like I kept your secret safe in the locker room."

This time, all of Will's face turned bright red. He giggled and purposefully bumped into Nico as he passed by. Nico tried and failed to hide the grin that spread from that memory. It'd been so long ago, but he could remember it in every detail.

. . .

The clock was running down in the second quarter. Nico was between Jason and Reyna as they watched Will Solace bring the ball up the court. He held up two fingers and faked a shot before passing it off to the wing. Ten seconds to go. Will cut through the middle, rolled off a pick and got the ball where he plowed through the open side for a lay up. At the last second, a player double Will's size moved forward and thrust his body into the air bound Will. The ball went through the hoop, but Will came crashing to the floor.

He was down for a second before his teammates helped him up. There was a cut above his eyes currently oozing blood fast enough to slip into his mouth. As the buzzer rang, he spit out blood and glared heavily at the large player before strutting back to his bench where he swished his mouth full of water.

"Your friend Will seems pissed," Jason commented.

"He seems calm to me. I'd have decked the dude. That was such a penalty!" Reyna sneered.

Nico looked at her with disdain. "It's called a foul."

"Oh fuck off!"

He chuckled and watched the boys break from the huddle. Some grabbed balls and began shooting for the remaining eight minutes of halftime. Others, like Will, wandered off on their own toward the locker room. Except, Will caught Nico's eye very slightly before turning the corner and slipping past the door to the locker room and outside.

Nico tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach to a minimum. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Without a second thought, he escaped in the crowd that was aiming for the concession stand. Nobody saw him follow Will outside into the crisp night air.

The blonde was pacing, hands running through his hair, when Nico found him. He looked up and cursed under his breath. "Finally," Will groaned, stormed towards him as if Nico had been the one to lay him out. Will's hands pushed Nico back against the wall. He stepped in close and briefly memorized Nico's smug grin. "Gods, you're hot."

Will's lips slammed on Nico's within seconds, and he couldn't remember a better feeling. It was like the world came to a stop and all he could feel were his hot hands and wet lips. Their tongues collided for dominance, and their hands were groping every area possible. He could taste the metallic tint of blood on his demanding lips, but that only made it so much hotter. Their kissing was fast and heavy and full of desperation. There was no stopping a kiss like this. It was building and building full of utter need for the feel of the others lips on their own.

Nico soon moved on to Will's neck, eliciting addictive, quiet moans from the basketball player. His fingernails dug into Nico's back as Nico continued to suck and bite just above his collarbone, completely forgetting about the fact that everyone would be able to see it as he played the second half of the game.

The buzzer game the two-minute warning and Nico broke away, leaving Will to whimper in response. He quickly pressed his lips to his for one second and snorted. "Alright, super star, get back out there and beat some ass."

Will wrapped his hands around Nico's waist and pulled their bodies against each other's. "I'd like to beat your ass instead."

Nico grinned devilishly but pushed away. "Go!" He urged, shoving him in the direction of the grin by slapping his butt.

Will jogged off, but not before yelling over his shoulder, "Meet me in the locker room thirty minutes after the game."

An excited fire was started in his stomach at his words. They'd never done anything past making out, and he had no idea where Will was headed with this. Licking his lips, Nico walked back into the game as the players broke away from the benches. Will glanced into the stands and winked, but nobody except for Nico knew who it was to.

"Took you a while," Reyna goaded, but Nico shrugged.

"I was hungry."

"You're never hungry."

"I was just now. Oh - ouch!" Nick distracted Reyna by pointing out how Will once again got slammed into the wall by the enormous player. This time, his lip was the cause of the steady line of blood running down off his chin. They had to pause for him to wipe the blood away before it stained his jersey, and then they were off again.

It wasn't a close game. The other team lost by points, but they made up for it in injuries. Will wasn't the only one beaten and bruised, but he was the only one Nico cared enough about to pay attention to. Holding an ice pack to his hand, Will vanished into the locker room with the rest of the team.

"You ready?" Reyna asked.

Nico froze. He'd forgotten they'd given him a ride to the game. Piper and Jason were talking animatedly to the cheer captain, Silena, while waiting on Reyna and Nico.

"Uh, I forgot. Will had my binder. I'll wait for him. He'll probably give me a ride home."

Reyna's eyes burst into flames. "You're sending me off to be a third wheel to my ex and his new girlfriend? Seriously!?"

Nico cringed. "I'm sorry, Reyna. See if Percy can-"

"The guy who rejected me!?"

Nico tilted his head and thought for a second. "You are making this very difficult."

"Oh, you're an ass!" She hit him hard enough to send him back into his seat. Then, she stormed away. Nico felt bad, but not too bad. He waited, counting each player and coach as they left the locker room. It wasn't odd for Will to stay behind and shoot. They'd even given him his own set of keys.

So when everyone was out, Nico knocked on the locker room door twice. Will dashed to the door and opened it with a grin. "Hey."

"Hey." Nico grinned. With his good hand, Will grabbed his arm and pulled Nico inside. The locker room was nice. It had a couch facing a TV in the middle and large wooden cubbies for each player lining the sides with small chairs placed in front of each. "Wow. I'd come in here during lunch and sleep."

Will laughed, falling back on the couch with a huff. He replaced a new ice bag back on his hand. "That's because you're consistently sleep deprived." Nico shrugged, sitting beside Will and kicking up his feet. "Well, I was gonna offer to do something more, but I really can't with my hand."

Nico spotted patches of blue and black across the back of his palm and cringed. "Yeah, no kidding." He smirked devilishly. "I'm fine with the usual," he purred, swinging a leg over Will's form.

Will's smile lit up. His good hand wrapped around Nico's boys and pulled him close. "Well, if you insist..."

Nico's hands wound through Will's golden locks as their lips melded together. There was still a faint taste of blood, and Nico's tongue quickly licked over where his lower lips was busted. Will laughed into the kiss, his tongue running over Nico's lips as well.

They were too good at kissing by this point. They'd had too much practice. It'd almost be an insult if they were to try something new because this was just too good.

Maybe that was why they, after sneaking around and making out for a solid two weeks, were finally caught in their deciphers.

The door came open by the hand of two laughing guys. Will and Nico didn't even have time to look up before they stopped laughing completely. They were staring, open mouthed, at the pair who quickly scrambled away from each other.

"What the fuck."

"You faggot! We always knew about you, Solace!"

Nico didn't know the two staring at them with pointing fingers, but they were still in their uniforms. Clearly, they were part of the team. He had no idea what they came back for, but it didn't matter now.

He spared Will a glance and felt like their world was falling apart. "No - I - I..." Will stuttered helplessly. The blue in his eyes was starting to pop, something he only did when he was in tears.

Nico felt rage course through his veins. These idiots had no right to call him that. They hurt Will, and that was not okay with Nico.

"What? Pussy cat's got your tongue? Oh that's right - you don't go near them!"

"Your gay ass boyfriend can't even speak!"

"You're defiling our locker room, too, you queer shit! That's it!" And as one of the boys advanced on Will, Nico found himself in the way, fists clenched. His eyes bore into the guy, who was slightly taller than he was, but it made no difference to Nico.

His fist connected with his face with a loud smack. Will flinched backwards. The boy clutched his face and stumbled to the ground. "You've got to be joking! Kill that fag, dude!"

On his command, his friend launched himself at Nico. It was only instinct at this point. Nico side stepped and then used the kid's momentum to slam his head into the locker. The other guy lunged at Nico's legs, and then Nico was on top of him, pounding fist after fist into him. When he stopped struggling, Nico got off and threw a few good kicks into the second kid.

And then they were silent, groaning on the ground and clutching at their wounds. Nico stood, wiping off his hands. Then he knelt next to the first guy and fingered his gold chain. "You want to keep your mouths shut or this might happen again, yeah?"

Their nods were forced and slow due to their pain, but Nico wasn't finished.

"I'm doing you a favor, truly. Wouldn't want the world knowing you two got beat up by _a couple of fags_ , would we?"

It was like the two hadn't even thought of that. They shook their heads in fear, as if they'd rather get beaten up again than have that news leaked. Nico jerked on the chain. "Not one word to Will, about Will, or even a thought. If I hear one thing about tonight...you won't have to worry about sharing the locker room with him anymore because you won't be able to walk. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes."

Nico sneered one last time and stood up. "Get out. Now."

Despite their wounds, the two disappeared quite quickly. Nico was left with bruised, bleeding knuckles and a shell-shocked blonde boy.

"Why'd you do that." Will asked in a hollow, dead voice. Eyes of scorn and despair stared at him.

Nico tried to steady his breathing. He knew why he did it. There was no question. "They're going to tell people anyways."

Nico gritted his teeth. "Maybe."

"Are you going to beat them up again?"

Nico clenched his jaw. He hated the look on Will's face, like Nico had been in the wrong.

"I don't know, Will. Maybe."

Will had tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking. It was painful for Will to look at Nico, and he saw the words written in the blue orbs the moment he finally did hurt himself long enough to meet Nico's gaze. "I - I can't."

He felt anger building inside him again. He felt the red hot heat running through his blood, washing over all rationale. "You. Can't. What."

A tear escaped onto his cheeks as his lips trembled. "I can't do this anymore, Nico. I-it won't end well."

" _Will_."

"Better save ourselves the pain."

"Will, stop it."

"Let's just - act like we never knew each other."

"Stop it, Will!"

"If we don't remind them of us, they'll forget about it."

"No they won't, Will. Please, stop talking. Just stop."

"Yeah. Yeah, and we'll ignore anything they say. Deny it until we die."

"Will please!" Nico cried out. His hand gripped Will's arm desperately, and he was surprised to feel hot tears of his own dripping down his cheeks. "Don't do this," he whispered.

Will shook his head distantly. "I'm sorry, Nico. I have to."

It wasn't in the words that finally hit him. It was his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. He'd given up. He'd given up without even trying. Nico wasn't worth that much to him, so he'd given up. It was an easy decision for Will, something he didn't even have to think over. It was simply...done.

"Fine," Nico gasped, jerking his hand away. He didn't say another word. "Fine. Have a shitty life, Will Solace."

. . .

Nico never did hold a resentment for Will. He couldn't. He liked him too much. He wanted him to be happy too much.

His eyes watched Will the entire first hour. He watched the way he smiled. He watched the way he bent down to talk to each impatient, bratty child. He watched the way his blue eyes would make their way back to Nico every once in a while.

In the span of three hours, Nico had to escort two men away from Drew, though she seemed like she didn't mind the extra hands. That was about as interesting as it got before they finally got a break. Most of them made their way into the cabin, but Will had other plans.

He walked up to Nico and pretended to fall with exhaustion at his feet. "Help me, officer. I need help."

Nico squatted down and peered at Will curiously. "You don't want my help."

Will giggled lightly. "Yes I do."

"The only place I'm helping you to is my bed," Nico snorted. Will bit his lip and wrapped his hands around Nico's neck.

"That'll do."

With a heavy eye roll, Nico stood up, pulling Will along with him by default. Will didn't release Nico immediately. Instead, he sidled even closer to him. "So, which one of these are you gonna use on me?"

Nico threw his head back in laughter. "I should have only knew you'd be kinky," he snorted. Will blinked curiously, staring down at the belt separating them. With a sigh, Nico decided to answer. "Handcuffs. Maybe the baton...if you're naughty."

"Me? Naughty?" Will feigned to be shocked. One hand snakes around Nico to grab his butt. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Never."

Nico gave him a dirty smirk and gripped his hips, ready to attack him with a kiss that had been building for years. He was unfortunately interrupted by somebody clearing her throat behind them.

"Well this would be an unfortunate turn of events had any children or parents been present." Piper chirped sardonically. Eyes struggling to tear away from his blushing beauty, Nico looked up. By the grin on her face, Nico instantly came to a realization.

"You planned this," he gaped, releasing Will from his grasp. He owned a look of surprise as well.

Piper looked around impishly. "When I heard Will Solace, the one and only high school boy who interested Nico di Angelo was volunteering for the holidays, how could I not pair you two together?"

Nico crossed his arms over his chest. "There were many other ways of getting us together that didn't involve me being reduced to a babysitter."

Piper blushed sheepishly. "This was the most fun way, though!"

Will pursed his lips before growing a smile. "Hmm. Piper, was Annabeth a part of your plan?"

She looked apprehensive, and so did Nico. The expression on his face was similar to one that their rule-breaking friend Nico wore often, though Will pulled it off with more grace than Leo. "Yes...why?" Will whipped out his phone. "Wait - Will, no! You-,"

Nico was lost so he peered over Will's shoulder curiously. His eyes widened as he read the message Will was sending to Jason. Nico decided to read it out loud just to hear Piper's life come to an abrupt halt like his did this morning. "Hey Jason, it's Will. I just wanted to let you know that Piper and I caught up and she's still as madly in love with you as she was senior year when she refused to go to prom because you didn't ask her. Figured I'd let you know."

"Damn. Revenge looks good on you," Nico muttered, surprised at how turned on this scheme made him. Now Will was texting Percy, but Piper had already ran off in futile hope of repairing what had been sent. "Hey it's Will. Annabeth and I caught up since I came into town last night and she confessed that she's been waiting on your to kiss her for years now. I know you've been in love with her since freshman year, so a little advice? Next time you see her, just kiss her."

Nico scowled. He'd known for years about Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper to be honest. He simply thought if he could come out of the closet to multiple people multiple times, then they could all man up to one person once. "That was almost...nice. Dammit, Solace, you suck at revenge." Will put his phone away. He had smile, but Nico could tell it was forced. "What?"

He looked down and shook his head. "Nothing...it's just," Will bit his lip and met eyes with Nico. Guilt splayed painfully across his beautiful face. It looked odd there; it didn't belong. "She reminded me of high school...and how horribly I treated you."

Nico winced at the memory. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Will wrung his hands. "It's not okay."

"It's not like I don't understand, Will. You were scared. So was I. I get it." Nico stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Look, it sucked afterwards. I'll give you that, but you did sort of make up for it on prom night."

Despite his melancholy expression, Will struggled for a smile. He squeezed Nico's fingers lightly and looked up. "That was pretty great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

. . .

 **a/n: so this is a little random Christmas special that kind of went off track but eh idc it was written on my phone and the formatting is crap soooo I hope you enjoy it for fun bc it's not anything amazing. But feel free to leave your opinions and such every criticism and compliment helps! Who wants the second part of this!? And why?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 3**

 **Disclaimer: only own plot.**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Hope you enjoy this gift from me to you! :)**

* * *

Prom night wasn't anything to look forward to, not for Nico. Originally, his plans were to play on his Xbox until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Jason and Reyna, on the other hand, had other plans. Since they were going together and were easily the most similar, on-time dates, Nico should have seen it coming.

Of course they'd finish getting ready early. Of course they'd found his father's old tux. Of course it'd fit Nico perfectly. And of course they dragged him along as their third wheel. Although, he had to admit being their third wheel was nothing. They acted, spoke, and, mostly likely, thought as friends.

The only reason he remained at the dance was that the punch was triply spiked. It was originally Leo's job, considering he had a homemade contraption that hid his excessively large flash of rum. The Stoll brothers, however, didn't have as much faith in Leo as everyone else did. By way of a two man job, they'd emptied two more slightly smaller but still quite effective flasks of vodka in the punch.

Nico took full advantage of that as his eyes bounced around their gymnasium that had magically been transformed into a smoke-filled dance floor. He counted off each couple, noting each misfit and screw up that ended together. For example, Percy took the weird, supposedly clairvoyant yet somewhat not ugly looking Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The only normal couple was Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan, though it still didn't add up perfectly. Why Luke had suddenly saw Annabeth's affections for him at the end of their senior year, Nico would never know. Though, he had some theories, as did Percy by the way he kept glaring at Luke.

Nico quickly found the most mismatched couple in the entire crowd, and it featured his star player. Will Solace was awkward gripping Lou Ellen miles away from her butt, clutching her hand like it'd fall off, stepping on her foot repeatedly, and avoiding her eyes at all costs. Lou didn't seem to mind too much until it came to the injuring of her feet, of course. Nevertheless, her attention was following Cecil around as he pranked and shanked every party goer.

Will met his eyes over the crowd of people and stopped dancing all together. His body sagged, like he'd just been reminded of the worst night of his life. Relating to the feeling, Nico gritted his teeth, tucked his head, and walked away. He didn't feel like being a reminded of what could not be that night.

As he stopped at the entrance to the dance, he turned around and took a last glance at Will. Lou had left him, but other girls stepped up to take her place. They were throwing themselves at him sleazily, shoving their butts and chests into his body. Will looked rather dumb trying to fumble around and act like he enjoyed it. It made Nico faintly smug. Maybe he was as chicken as Will was to come out, but at least he didn't look stupid tying to cover it up.

Set on calling a cab, he walked out of the gym and made his way idly down the halls. While he forced himself not to think of it, it was still notable whenever he passed a spot that Will and he'd used to sneak around. There was the bathroom, obviously. Then there was the empty classroom, which was a favorite. Then -

"Hey!"

Nico stopped dead. The blood drained out of his body as he turned around against his will. A blonde god was standing there, radiating eerie sunlight all through the halls. Nico had trouble swallowing. He couldn't grasp how Will, with shining bright blonde hair, could wear that black suit and look both sophisticatedly dark and charmingly golden. It hurt his heart, staring at him, but there wasn't a force in the world that could make him look away.

Without speaking, Will marched forward. He was angry, Nico realized, at him. Nico crosses his arms over his chest expectantly.

"You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Nico spat.

"You don't get to stand around moping and not having any fun. You don't get to ruin prom because of me."

 _How could I enjoy prom without you?_

Nico wanted to laugh. He would have, too, if it had not been for how close Will stood, and how much he missed him.

"You looked pretty stupid out there, Solace, fumbling around with girls, trying to act like you actually enjoy them," Nico laughed dryly, hands clenched around his arms as he glared coldly. "Embarrassing, really."

He didn't know why, but he wanted to hurt Will. He wanted to make him feel the embarrassment and pain from being broken up with out of lack of shame at being seen together. He wanted to know how it felt to be ridiculed and stared at. He wanted him to regret what he did.

Will looked angry. His eyes farted behind Nico before he strutted forward and shoved Nico back. He hit the door with a thud, and Will's hand quickly turned the handle to open it. Nico fell back and found himself in a cramped closet.

Will's lips were on his like heat to a flame. _Months_ of missing this, Nico felt his knees buckle in shock and utter longing. A burning need for Will struck Nico again in his core. He kissed him back desperately, like his life depended on it. Will gripped Nico's butt, lifting him into the air.

"Do I look stupid now?" Will planted into his ear between kisses. Nico shook his head as he pulled Will's lips back to his own. Legs pulling Will impossibly closer, Nico ran his tongue along his lips.

A loud sort of laughter sounded in the hall right in front of them. They both froze, all thoughts of kissing gone. However, the laughter soon faded. All that was left was their heavy breathing and the loud pounding of the music.

 _God, I've missed this._

Will chuckled slightly. "Me too." Nico hasn't realized he'd spoken out loud. Suddenly, the song changed. It slowed down and got quieter so that they could only hear the soft melody of whatever song was playing. Will cocked his head to the side, debating for a second before smiling wide. "Dance with me."

"What?"

Will's hands slid off Nico's butt and lowered him to his feet. He had that charming smile that put a twinkle in his eye shining at him. He extended a hand. "Dance with me."

"Why?"

Will laughed. With a swift movement, his right hand grabbed Nico's and the other pressed firmly against his back until they were chest to chest. Nico smirked.

"You do realize you're setting up to waltz when we have two feet of space to move, right?"

Will faltered. "You know how to dance?"

"I'm Italian. My mother had me dancing before I could walk," Nico rolled his eyes. He directed Will's right hand to his back as well, and then he wrapped his own around Will's neck. They began swaying back and forth lightly. "I won't even mention how you've placed me in the feminine position when we both know who's more feminine between the two of us."

Will tugged Nico closer with that bright smile that only occurred when he was at ease and happy. "Hmm, but we also know you're the sub bottom."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Will grinned. As if to prove his point, his hand reached down and grabbed his ass. "You've got the better butt, _and_ you're more flexible."

Nico snorted. In a second, he had his forearm pressed against Will's throat, his back against the wall. "Don't make me go dom top on you, Sunshine."

"This is actually really hot."

With a pleased expression, Nico reached around and squeezed Will's ass. "And your ass is bigger."

Will rolled his eyes and shoved Nico off him. "Okay, well that makes no difference anyways!"

Nico laughed and wrapped his hands around Will's neck again, tilting his head back. "I know. But you do have a nice ass."

They continued swaying to the music as the song changed to another. By the third song, the music had changed back to upbeat, but the boys didn't think anything of it. Nico did, however, lower his arms to wrap around Will's chest and rested his head directly against him.

"I hate how tall you are."

"I don't think you hate it that much."

"I don't."

And they didn't say another word until Nico's phone began to ring. With depressed sighs, they stepped apart, but not before Will could press a caring kiss to Nico's forehead. "What?"

"Jason's vomiting. We need to go. Where are you?"

Nico looked with utter despair at Will, whose face also fell at the news.

"I'll meet you at the car." He ended the call and a sad, broken smile fell upon his lips. Will's jaw was clenched, like he didn't want to hear what was about to be said. "We can't do this again, can we?"

Will opened his mouth and couldn't force the words out. "A-are you ready - do you want to come out?"

Nico looked at his feet. Truthfully, he would have been willing to come out if Will was. He just didn't want to be that _one_ gay guy in school. And he wasn't willing to tell Will that. "No."

"Me either."

Nico looked up. "And we can't sneak around."

Will sighed. "Not really. People will start to talk again. There are already rumors about me. And no offense, but you wouldn't come off as straight if you stood next to me."

It made Nico laugh. "We're just too gay together."

Will smiled grimly. "Yeah."

Silence as the pounding music took over their minds. Nico would remember this closer forever from the dim lighting cast beautiful shadows below Will's cheekbones to the way it's cramped space only brought them closer.

"I'll see you around, then, Will. Thank you for this. It made tonight worth it." Will nodded like he wanted to say 'no problem' or 'it was beyond worth it' but he was preoccupied by holding back tears. Nico's chest ached as his heart rolled around in its chest. Unable to suffer watching the angel cry again, he stood on his toes and pulled Will's lips onto his.

This was a different kiss than they were used to. It was sad. It was a farewell. They kissed slowly, tongues gliding alongside each other like time had stopped just so they could forge the memory into their minds forever. Will's hands clutched fistfuls of Nico's jacket in his hands, and when his tears were too much to continue the kiss, he pulled Nico against him and rested his head on Nico's shoulder. Each tear disappeared into his black tux.

His phone began to ring again, and he stepped away. They met eyes. "You looked beautiful tonight, Nico."

Nico clamped his lips shut. He would not cry. He could feel his throat closing up, but he would _not_ cry.

"I'm sorry."

. . .

"I'm sorry." Will said, bringing Nico back from that rollercoaster of a memory. He was still shorter than Will, and it created an amusing scene.

"I should have said something - I shouldn't have let you go through the rumors alone," Nico defended Will, as always. "Hey! I never came out back then. It's just as much my fault."

Will groaned. He looked at Nico like he was the one who caused him such pain. "You didn't want to stop what we had. I knew it then and I didn't care. I - I should have cared."

Nico didn't have an answer for that. He supposed he'd always known that Will knew he was the one to pull away. Maybe that was why he carried still such mixed emotions for him. He could hate him and love him at the exact same time, neither affecting the other in the least.

"Hey, Will? Where do you go to college?"

Will blinked up at him curiously. "What - er, Duke now. I went to Clemson for undergrad, though."

"Fucking genius," Nico grinned with absolute pride. He gave his hand a hard squeeze. "I went to the a small college in New York for two years before I went into the academy. You're _still_ in school. If we had continued sneaking around or even came out, we'd have dated. You think we would have survived such long distance?"

Will frowned.

"I doubt it. Maybe, but it wouldn't have been easy or fun. And college was fun. It was supposed to be fun." Nico shrugged.

Will groaned, blinking rapidly. He knew that was his classic sign that he was trying to keep from letting any tears fall. "And, uh, and now?"

Nico peered at him curiously. "Now you're probably, what, in your third year of med school?"

"4th. One semester left."

Nico felt pride once again form in his heart. "Well, tonight, we're finally going to get to fuck. Tomorrow, we'll probably do it again," he smirked, elbowing Will lightly. "And we can figure out the rest."

Nico was a detective. Currently, he was working drugs and gangs. And there were drugs and gangs in every city across America. He could move anywhere in no problem. He wasn't worried about whatever came from them.

Will seemed to be back in spirits. He grinned down at Nico with a dirty twinkle in his eye. "Now let's get back to us fucking tonight..."

Will slipped his fingers absent-mindedly into Nico's belt loops and pulled their cores flush against each other.

Nico nodded. "As long as you wear those nice ass leggings."

Will leaned so close Nico could smell his woodsy scent wash over him. "Done. Only if you promise to use those handcuffs on me."

And then his lips crashed hungrily onto Nico's. The breath knocked out of him, Nico struggled to catch up. He followed the lead of Will's, noticing how much rougher he'd grown in the years apart, and how much it turned him on. He stepped closer and pulled Will closer by the thing material covering his chest. It ripped, but they didn't care.

Suddenly, Will's tongue ran along Nico's lower lip. But it wasn't asking for interest. He slipped into Nico's mouth with such drive it made Nico gasp. Their bodies instinctively moved against each other in a terrible need.

Finding his ground and feeling the heat, Nico broke apart and began kissing down Will's neck, eliciting those familiar, quiet gaps. He bit his skin lightly, and Will whimpered while clutching Nico tighter.

"I knew it!"

They faltered, planning on stepping apart, but they knew that voice. It was Drew. Of course it was Drew. Will sighed, standing up straight but pulling Nico back against his chest. Drew was scowling furiously at them.

"Drew," Will huffed.

She strutted directly in front of them, jabbing a finger at Will. "I knew it. I knew you had to be gay! There's no other reason anyone would turn me down in high school _and_ now!"

Will and Nico both burst out laughing. And when she left to go brood over wasting years of her life trying to attract Will's attention, it wasn't surprising that they continued where they left off seconds before.

In fact, the only surprising thing was how often they spoke of using the handcuffs and elf leggings, though never together. After all, it's a well known fact that cops and elves don't go together.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was very short, ik. I'm glad to see so many of you enjoyed this! I've decided to extend this to one more part, and it's going to be probably as long as the first part. Originally, I had it ending here. Who thinks I should continue it or stop here? I can see either way, but I just feel like we never saw enough of them more or less together! And how do you think they met in the first place?**


End file.
